Stars on Viva-TV's Summer Panalo ang Saya!
April 13, 2013 MANILA, Philippines - The biggest and brightest stars come down from summer winners this month on Viva-TV on IBC dubbed as Summer Panalo ang Saya! with your favorite Kapinoy shows like Winx Club, Cyborg Kurochan, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Star, NBA and PBA as well as the live action-packed sports coverage airing of the 2013 Southeast Asian Games in their winner of the entertainment treat for the primetime fare on Philippine television. Starts the winner weekends kicks-off with the regular season for the NBA with the Miami Heat vs. San Antonio Spurs starts at 4 p.m. on Saturdays, April 13 and the Milwaukee Bucks vs. New York Knicks at 12:30 p.m. on Sundays, April 14. Crowd-favorite basketball the PBA Commissioners' Cup will be live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum to have the two-game weekends this summer starting every Saturdays with the Petron Blaze Boosters vs. Air21 Express starts at 6 p.m., and the Meralco Bolts vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers starts at 9 p.m., during halftime with topped guest performances from two of Born to be a Star Final 2 superstars Joshua Cadelina and Jea Marie Reyes. By April 14 every Sundays, the Globalport Batang Pier vs. Barako Bull Energy Cola starts at 4 p.m. and the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel Kings vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters at 8 p.m., this portion with singer-actor Carlo Lopez to perform sings FM Static's Tonight, the cheerleader dance with the certified singing champion Anja Aguilar perform at halftime to sing Carly Rae Jepsen's This Kiss before the second game. The star-studded shows and performances last Saturday with Who Wants to be a Millionaire? in summer special episode, helping studio contestant reach the P2 million jackpot, Saturdays 8 p.m. and Sundays 9 p.m. On Saturdays, Nadine Lustre will set her with host Christopher de Leon's questions on the show's Summer special on April 13 will chance a prize of P2 million pesos. By April 20 following, actor James Yap plays his knowledge to test the basketball games every week in celebrity players. On April 27, a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar winner the show to play with Christopher as she celebrates her 19th birthday this 2013 o winner P2 million. Richard Yap's game show The Weakest Link will featuring the summer contestants for the strongest link of P1 million pesos every week from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 8:30 p.m. Summer parties will be the superstar making and rising singer champion Born to be a Star offers the semi-finals for the Top 3 finalist. Today is the summer semi-finals special, as champion Marvin Ong going to where he started moving his winner with her singing champion ost Anja Aguilar for the show's Summer superstar party, together with the Top 3 finalist with are the teen princess rock Jea Reyes, the king of heartthrob Kevin Montallana and the manpower of OPM Joshua Cadelina to complete the semi-finals night on Sundays at 8:30 p.m., April 14. This new Summer Panalo ang Saya! lineup will make more Viva-TV primetime viewing experience and exciting winners surprises starting this summer April of the month 2013 on IBC. Sponsors by KFC, McDonalds, MILO, PLDT, Globe Prepaid, San Miguel Beer, Ginebra San Miguel, Safegard, Alaska Milk, San Mig Coffee, Selecta Ice Cream, Swift Hotdogs, Knorr Sinangag Mix and Talk N' Text.